Honey Moon
by Orchidone1
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married, now he is taking her on a Honey Moonn to Paris. When Clara and the rest of the Voltri bring up trouble for the Cullen family, including Bella.
1. Chapter 1:The Big Surprise

Honey Moon

Chapter one: The Big Surprise

The night before

I sat there staring out at this beautiful site, Edwards arms were wrapped around my shoulders and for some reason this time I did not get the usual chill. The sun was low in the sky, everything was perfect. I felt my body slip away from him and was suddenly rushing for the dark gray below me, my head hit on the pavement blood spilled everywhere, and for some reason I was still conscious, there was something very wrong with this picture …… I burst from slumber and began to scream. Edward said very soothingly " Go back to bed Bells big morning tomorrow." I laid back down and tried to sleep, and wondered about this big morning

Morning

I was awake bright and early, how unusual. I slowly dragged my feet to the bathroom even though I was in a good mood. I slipped into the shower 25 minutes later………. I examined myself in the mirror. My dull brown hair, nothing to do about it, my plain face, nothing could do about it. I sighed. Suddenly I felt something chilly in my right hand, Edward, I smiled. "Hi." I said looking at the beautiful ring on my finger. Three weeks ago it had been the magnificent day that we had said are I do to are priest, Emmet. " How are you?' he asks, letting go my hand." Fine." I say. He grabs my hand again and we walk together down the stairs. We had bought a casual home with a white picket fence and several acres. "Were are we going?" I ask.

" Paris." he mumbles.

"What?" I ask confused.

" Paris." he mumbles again.

" Why, when?" I ask loudly.

" Today, its are um honey moon." he said, " What you didn't think I planned a honeymoon."

"Edward." I say slowly. He kisses me on the cheek, I felt the chill this time. He wraps his arms around me and sets me in are Hummer (Emmets wedding gift). He is around the car in a matter of moments and driving fast down the road. He smirks at me. " Are we going now?" I ask

" Yes." he says

" But I don't have any cloths or anything." I said twirling my thumbs.

" Alice took care of that, she instead to let her do it, so I let her." He says laughing

" Ugg." I say scared of what she packed. I set my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I discovered some how we were already through security at the airport.

" What?" I say taking my head of his cold chest.

" I have it all planned Bells just sit back and relax." he says slipping his hands through my hair. He continues as we wait to get on the plane. A voice calls a plane number, and Edward stands up, I follow him. We walk down to the gate number called, and Edward showed are tickets passports, and we both showed are ID's. Together we walk on the plane and sit down in the first class section, just like Edward always the best.

" You know a casual seat would have been fine. And maybe just maybe it would have helped if you told me what is going on!" I said. He laughed, and kissed me on the lips, I shivered .

" I wanted it to be a surprise." he says. I hear the sound of the jets engine start.

"Are long trip starts here." he says.

To be continued...

I am sorry if I missed any mistakes, please be constructive on criticisms, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Them

Chapter 2: Meeting them

3 days later……

" Oh , I cant believe it, I don't have to sit on a plane anymore!" I exclaimed. We had several layovers in many places and had caused us to have a prolonged flight. We both walked over to were the luggage's were rotating. Edward must have spotted my bag, because he suddenly snatched up an extremely large red bag.

" Alice." he mumbled. My eyes widened at the bag.

" Is that mine?" I asked.

" Yes, I um guess Alice just over packed." we both laughed at this.

" No guarantee I am going to wear or use anything in that big fire truck.." I said smirking.

" Fine with me." he said . He grabs my hand we walk toward a rotating door with a sign above that has some weird words on it.

" So, where are we staying or what?" I ask.

" We will be staying with another vampire family." he says whispering in my ear. A chill runs through my body. He steps through the rotating door pulling me along with him. For some reason I had a bad feeling about this other vampire family.

" Are they vegetarians too?"

" Yes, all but there daughter Clara. She is as old of a vampire as her Parents, she just has issues lets say it that way." he says in my ear. I gulp fresh air for to reasons. One I was absolutely terrified of Clara. And second before me was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Even though the rain was falling through the sky I could see a glimmer of the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. Bizarre little cars traveled thought the road, big buildings loomed before me.

" WOW." I said taking it all in." Its beautiful, isn't it?" he asks.

" Very." I reply back. Suddenly a black Ferrari pulls up to the curve. The windows were black and Edward walked up to the car. The window slowly rolled down and a face appeared.

" Hello Edward, why don't you and your lady friend get in." the man says with a French accent. Edward walked over the me held my hand and helped me into the car. He set the luggage in the trunk and then got in the backseat with me.

" Don't be afraid, everything will be okay." he says. I smile back ,he does too. Then I stare out the windows at the fast moving world around me, I guess all vampires drive fast. After we got out of the big city we head down a small country road. And then we came upon a vineyard. I saw a extremely big white house in the middle of it. I pointed it out to Edward and he just smirked and kissed my hand.

The man drove up in to a rounded drive way and we got out, so did the man.

" Hi Bella, my name is Pierre, this is my wife Christa and my daughter Clara." he said pointing to the people who were suddenly behind us. He shook my hand so did Clara and Christa. Chills went threw out my spine with there cold grasps. We exchanged greeting and then went inside. The place was absolutely amazing. There was crown molding around the ceiling, painting in a newer fashion, and many furnishings with great beauty.

" This is a beautiful house." I said to Christa.

" Thank you." she said. She brushed her pale hands over her red sweater. We exchanged a words with there family and then Edward said.

" It's getting late, and Bella needs rest, do you have a room she could stay in?" he asked.

" Oh yes I am sorry its been so long since we have had human guest in are house." she says leading us up the stairwell. She opens a cream colored door and lets us in.

" Clara will be brining you fresh sheets, those have not been changed for awhile." she says closing the door.

" I love you Bells." Edward says kissing me on the cheek.

"Knock knock." says Clara's sweet voice.

" Come in Clara." says Edward. She opens the door .

" Would you like me to change them for you.?" she says glaring at me.

" No I can do it." I reply back. She looks over at Edward, he nods. She smile at him, in her topaz colored eyes I could see some love or passion in them when she looked at Edward. She loved him! She turned back to me and her eyes instantly went to a dark shade of black. She hated me, and most likely wanted to kill me.

" Have a good night Bell" she says coldly and hatefully flipping her black hair.

" Goodnight." I reply back. She closes the door behind her, and there is silence. I look at Edward.

" She loves you." I say to him.

" I know." he says back calmly. " She has since we met."

" I am very curious, how did they become vampires?" I asked somberly.

" Black plague." he replies back somberly.

" Oh." I say. He moves closer to me and kisses me on the collarbone and then the neck. " I am tired." I say.

" Goodnight honey." he says kissing me again on the lips.

" I am going to talk with them for awhile longer then all be back." he says closing the door and blowing out the candle. I close my eyes and fall into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Eiffel Tower

Chapter 3: Eiffel Tower

Morning

I woke to someone shaking me.

"Hmm." I say.

" Wake up sleepy head." says his soothing voice. I rub my eyes and slowly get out of bed. I stand up and look at Edward, he hands me Alice luggage she packed for me and I look inside, and find a white turtle neck, blue jeans, white socks, and some baby blue Crocs. I take theses into the bathroom and change. I then come back out find a brush and head back for the bathroom. I trip, and hit my head on the pine dresser.

"Owe!" Edward is quickly by my side and helps me up.

" Graceful you are Bells." I give a small punch on his shoulder and continue in to the restroom and brush my hair. When I was finished Edward went down stairs and I followed. He handed me a doughnut.

" Nice." I say smiling at him.

" I want to get there early." he says. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Clara is sitting on the couch looking at us. Oh how her stare gives me the chills. We say are departing good byes and get into a black Honda Civic with tinted windows. Today is another day with clouds in the sky, good thing. Edwards opens the door and helps me in. He then gets in the drivers seat and starts to drive as fast as usual.

" There nice people." he says.

" Except Clara, I swear she wants to kill me." I said coldly.

" Bella don't be like that." he says. I shake my head.

" I cant help it." I say looking out the window.

1 hour later……..

" Here we are." says Edward pointing at a enormous tower before us.

" Oh my gosh Edward it's the Eiffel Tower!" I exclaim staring at it.

" Yes it is." he says sarcastically opening my door and letting me out of the car. We both walk up to the tower and crunch in to a elevator with many other people, this must me uncomfortable for Edward, its uncomfortable enough for me. When the elevator came to a stop everyone got out and looked over the glass railing.

"Edward, oh I love you." I say hugging him and then kissing him on the cheek. We both stand there admiring everything around us. From this height you could almost see the whole world. I could feel his cold skin touching my warm skin and could not help but shudder. We stood there for at least a hour and a half when Edward says.

" Bella I could not live without you my love, I love you." he says. Out of the corner of my eye I saw black hair wave in the wind. I turned around and saw Clara rushing at me pushing me towards the glass with extreme force. I screamed as the glass shattered. It felt like slow motion for me, but I was actually falling extremely fast. It took Edward a moment to realize what was going on. When he did it was to late. I was so close to the ground people were looking up and watching me fall others were looking down. Suddenly I felt my body smack something hard. I heard a crack., and everything before my eyes went black…………….


	4. Chapter 4:Time to be Joined

Honey Moon

Previous in Honey Moon : 

I heard a thud as her body smashed on the ground. My only true love the one I could not exist without. I jumped over the edge of the glass and landed next to her. I knelt over her body protectively and sobbed." You cant be dead Bella!!" I screamed. I gently rested my head on her chest and listen for breaths and beats. It was faint but still there. 

Chapter 4: Time to be Joined ( Edwards view ) 

I stared and the twisted body below me. Oh how it hurt to see it tangled and tattered. I looked up and saw the people began to crowd around us . I hissed, this was none of there business. I began to get a tingling sensation in my nose, I quivered, BLOOD. I looked back down at her, a sticky red liquid was almost everywhere. Her white turtle neck was now blood red. People were speaking and chatting all around me but the only thing I heard was my own. Lights flashed and a big man pushed me away from her. They laid her on a orange like board, and placed her in a ambulance. I decide not to ride along but instead to the hospital. Once inside I saw the familiar face of Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Alice skipped across the white floor and hugged me. " Oh Edward, I am so sorry." she said crying silent tears on my shoulder. I put my head against her shoulder and began to cry dry tears with her. 

Awhile later...

I sat in the dull white room looking at her. She was so beautiful and perfect for me. My Bella lied there on her death bed. 

" Edward." said the familiar voice of Carlisle. I looked over." Why don't you come over here." he said. I stared longingly at her then slowly walked over to Carlisle. " We all are petrified for her you know that, but you need to make a choice." he said.

" I know, I know, but I am just not sure." I said. 

" She has always wanted it, and you know that for a fact, if we don't do something it will be to late, she will be dead."

"Then I guess its time for her to join us." I said. He nodded ……..

To be continued soon...

Sorry if I missed any mistakes, thank you for reviewing. I have every chapter from start to finish of this story done…… it just matters if I edit it…. Again thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5: Voltri

Honey Moon

Chapter 5: Voltri

I had told Carlisle I had made my choice but now, I was doubting myself., was this the right thing to do? I could hear Alice trying to speak to me threw mind,

'Edward please talk to me!'

I tried to block her out, I new she would help me but, I just did not want to talk right now.

' Edward please!! This is important.'

'What do you want? 'I asked her.

'Voltri, coming.' she said in two simple words. I gasped.

'Are you sure?'

' Yes…… Unless they turn back , but there getting closer, I saw them take her away'.

I grimaced. What could I do about this. I blanked, oh this could not happened I could not lose her, again! Bella suddenly sat up in her bed, even though she was hurt. Alice suddenly burst threw the small white door.

"THE VOLTRI IS HERE!!" she screamed.

To be continued……….

Sorry if I missed any mistakes, thank you for reviewing. I have every chapter from start to finish of this story done…… it just matters if I edit it…. Again thank you for reading!! This chapter I know very OOC and it just gets more and more.


	6. Chapter 6:Escape Alice’s view

Chapter 7: Escape (Alice's view)

He kept staring at me, like nothing was going on. The world seemed to stand still on that exact second.

" Damn it Edward, common man, the Voltri is here!" I screamed at him again. He still ceased to do anything. I pushed him away and leaned over Bella. I had a very important decision to make. 

One to just pick her up an run.

Two to bight her and then run with her, or three hide her. 

I tapped my small foot on the gray floor. I heard foot steps, big foot steps, and small ones like mine. 

"Oh just Edward suck it up and help me!!" I screamed. He seemed to get it this time and began to help me push the bed.

" Pick it up." We both put are hands on the bed and began to pull very easily. 

" Run FASTER!" said Edward speaking the first time in this crises. I began to pick up speed, he did the same. We found a small extra elevator, and quickly slipped in side. The door began to shut slowly. Edward grabbed the two sides and smashed them in. 

" Nice job Bozo." I said.

" Thanks." He said smirking, then hitting the button for floor one repeatedly. He looked down at Bella with concern. She was turning blue. Ding we hit the bottom floor, we waited for the door to open. Slowly it did and there before us stood Jane. 

" OH NO YOU DON'T!" she said smirking with pleasure. I screamed, suddenly pain ripped threw me. I fell to my knees and began to tremble. Jane began to take a step towards Bella. 

" Edward," I stuttered " Bite her Now!!" Edward bent over and put his lips below Bella's neck and bite.

By: Orchidone1girl

Sorry for any mistakes with grammar, tense, spelling ( have trouble with this), and other things wrong with my writing. I would love to hear your commits, please be constructive on your criticisms though. Thanks for continuing to read. I am sorry this chapter is so short and its took me awhile to update I have just been so busy!!

Sarah


	7. Chapter 7: Pain Alices View

Chapter 7: Pain(Alice)

Jane gasped and suddenly the pain was gone, she had lost control. I could feel the warm salty tears run down my cheeks. I did not want to move and felt like I couldn't. I saw Edward leaning over Bella, it seemed like he had been bighting her forever now. 

" Stopp Edwaaaard!" I tried to say steadily but ended up stuttering, he did not stop. Jane lurched at Edward pushing him away from Bella. She pushed him against the wall of the elevator and started to give Edward a spasm of pain. His body jerked and bent in odd shapes. He suddenly fell to the floor and looked so innocent and weak. I slowly with much difficulty pulled myself to my legs and lurched at Jane from behind. Oh why hadn't I have seen this happen!! I slammed her body against the wall and screamed for Carlisle. She took actions and threw me out of the elevator using her feet to give me speed and height. Edward look at me with concern and fear. Behind him I saw Clara holding on very tightly to his wrists, when did she get here . What I hadn't realized that behind me was a staircase. My body flew threw the open passage and over a low white wall. I suddenly was on a unstoppable fall for the ground. My back smacked the sharp edge of the stair case, and pain shot threw out my body. I felt dizzy now as my body rolled down the stairs and landed at the first step. I could not move or think clearly, this was very odd. Everything slowly weaned to darkness. Then white flashed before my eyes and I could see the elevator, a few minutes before what was going to happen, and it frightened me very much. 

Sorry for any mistakes with grammar, tense, spelling ( have trouble with this), and other things wrong with my writing. I would love to hear your commits, please be constructive on your criticisms though. Thanks for continuing to read. This is Alice's view.

orchidone1


	8. Chapter 8:The Vision Alice vision view

Previously (Alice's view)

My back smacked the sharp edge of the stair case, and pain shot threw out my body. I felt dizzy now as my body rolled down the stairs and landed at the first step. I could not move or think clearly, this was very odd. Everything slowly weaned to darkness. Then white flashed before my eyes and I could see the elevator, a few minutes before what was going to happen, and it frightened me very much.

Things you need to know:

This next chapter may be confusing Alice will first be telling her vision, then she will be doing the present time in the next chapter. This chapter is ONLY the vision the next should be present time.

Chapter 9: The Vision ( Alice vision view)

The white glare slowly dimmed to be the recognizable elevator I had just been flung from. Edward sat there curdle up in a ball, cringing with pain. Jane still had control over him.

"Your stupid sister didn't help you much, but hurt herself." she said smacking Edward upside the head. Edward glared at her, his eyes were turning black with hatred .

" Clara!" Jane called.

" What do you want?" said Clara, taking her gaze away from Bella's body.

" Go fetch Aro, NOW!" said Jane yelling in Clara's blunt face. Clara's gaze lingered from Edward to Bella and then she huffed and went to do her bidding.

" Ah Edward," she said smirking, " Its time you pay for making us go on this mad goose chase." she cackled then began to speak again, "First the pain will be mildly uncomfortable, then it will slowly become more and more painful, soon you'd rather be dead." she laughed her horrid laugh again.

She seemed to make the pain worse and worse his teeth were clenched tightly together. He screeched and his body began to shake. " Enough Jane!" said Aro bursting threw the jammed together elevator door with a grace, Clara behind him. Edward suddenly eased back into a small helpless ball.

" Bella, Bella we have found you at last he." he said smirking and laughing to himself. He took a few short strides over to Bella's bed. She lay there in a slumber frozen from the rest of the world.

" Kill her!!" screamed Clara lurching forward, Aro's foot went forward and stopped her in her tracks.

" No!" he snarled at her. He looked down at Bella his eyes seemed to have a certain flame, the flame of victory. He put his ghost white finger on Bella's pale neck. His long finger nail brushed her skin linger by her trachea .

" Kill her!!" screamed Clara again .

" Shut up!" yelled Aro. Jane put her hand over Clara's moth stopping the noise that would be coming from her.

" Hush." she whispered in her ear. Aro lifted his finger off her trachea. He lowered it again and slit Bella's throat. A sticky red liquid gushed from her neck spilling over her chest, onto the floor, everywhere.

U MUST REMBER THIS WAS ONLY I REPETE ONLY ALICES VISION!!

To be continued……..

Sorry for any mistakes with grammar, tense, spelling ( have trouble with this), and other things wrong with my writing. I would love to hear your commits, please be constructive on your criticisms though. Thanks for continuing to read. This chapter is ONLY Alice's vision. My story is very OOC sorry the chapter are not extremely long, all work on making um bigger.

Sarah


End file.
